Songbird the SandWing-SkyWing Hybrid
Songbird is owned by AiraTheWindWing55, please not stealing! Spellchecks in the comments, too, but they are much appreciated! Coding was done by the amazing Starflight897. Much thanks to her! 'Appearance' Songbird has gleaming, beautiful, shiny orange-peach scales that shimmer in the light. Her tail is strong and sturdy, with a tail barb on it, and her eyes are a startling green whose origins are unknown. She has sharp claws, and sturdy talons with callouses from her many years of walking. Her wings are obviously too small, though once she met Draft, they bonded over both their goals: To fly. Personality Songbird isn't generally agreeable, but over time can accept a truth, however painful. When with loved and trusted ones, she reveals the side of her that many often don't see---the scared, tearful side that fears for the future and what it will take to pursue a dream. She knows that Draft usually knows best, while her adopted sister/best friend's personality differs from her own in the way that Crystal is harsher and angrier. Both, however, share traits of extreme stubbornness, pride in doing things right, and perseverance. Songbird's perseverance is mostly what allowed her to soar the skies for the first time in her life. Skills Songbird has ultrasharp talons that she's been trained for to kill. In the home for hybrids she lived in, she often felt anger and sadness about being treated like dirt, cast off and away because she was of two tribes. Her tail barb glows a faint, unnatural neon red in the dark, due to the fire-like venom inside it. However, she cannot fly due to her unnaturally small wings that were a result of her hybridism. History Pre-Hatching and Hatching Songbird was born to a beautiful, free-spirited female SandWing soldier, and a hardened, battle-stuck SkyWing. Her father was a few years older than her mother, and had fought many battles that earned him much grief and scars. He was struck with the younger, striking, recruit who was in the SandWing-SkyWing training unit. She was strong, free, and he was sad that her she was wasted on such fighting tasks. Her name turned out to be Coryphantha, Cory, and her father and mother were famous soldiers who had insisted on her training. Eventually becoming a true soldier, they were wed and ridiculed. All accomplishments set aside, Coryphantha and her SkyWing husband, Kite, were thrown out and made a life for themselves in a small oasis where their only dragonet was born: Songbird. Cory became sick in the end, giving all her love to her newly hatched dragonet and husband. Kite fell into depression and despair, and running into a nearby town, he died leaving his daughter on the streets. Dragonet Years Songbird was rejected by all on the streets, calling her a 'filthy hybrid' and 'unnatural'. Crying, she laid down and hid. An older dragonet came up to her, a navy IceWing-NightWing hybrid, who took her to a hybrid sanctuary. It wasn't a real sanctuary, though, as there was little food, very little water, and criminals lurking everywhere. And so Songbird grew up strong, hardened, and feisty. Her creative sense still reigned from her mother, though, and she still continued to paint as her parents taught her to. Theme Song When I look at my life Wanna see myself shine on the dance floor But I won't get it right until I stop asking why And just let it go Sometimes I take a look at my life I take a look at my life And say oh, oh Wanna get it, yeah Gotta get to the pot of gold Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me The rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me All I want is someone to heal the heart of me The rainbow, it could be the start of me Yeah, I'm down on my luck But I'm still looking up, got a way to go Gotta follow my gut, can't get stuck in a rut I've been there before Right now there's a road up ahead And it's dangerous, oh, oh Fear's gone, it's not a marathon Maybe I'm getting close Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me The rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me All I want is someone to heal the heart of me The rainbow, it could be the start of me Looking for the rainbow Headed wherever I go Even in the shadows, even in the shadows Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me The rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me All I want is someone to heal the heart of me The rainbow, it could be the start of me The rainbow, oh it, could be the start of meCategory:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)